Earth Angel
by MKAmericanhero
Summary: With the season finale tomorrow night and with it being very emotional I decided I needed a happy Emma and Regina story. It's Swan Queen and follows them getting married and having lady babies so there is that to look forward to. It's my first OUAT story so roll with me on this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so all the promos and sneak peaks have me very emotional over the finale and Regina (you can't tell me that scene in the mine isn't Swan queen). Anyway, I wanted to focus on something happy so this story was born. It's going to be mostly focused on Regina and Emma getting married and having lady babies and just being happy because GOD DAMN IT REGINA DESERVES HER HAPPY ENDING (so does Emma, but clearly my loyalty lies elsewhere).**

Regina was sitting in "her" seat at Granny's diner, fiddling with her fingers, staring off into space. She didn't realize that the seat next to her had been occupied and it was a while before she noticed that someone was trying to get her attention.

"Regina." Finally snapped out of her dream like state and looked over to see Snow sitting next to her with an amused look on her face.

"Yes dear?"

"I've been saying your name for two minutes. Any longer and I would have become concerned."

"My apologies, I suppose I have a lot on my mind this evening."

"Well I wouldn't worry too much about it, everything is already set up for tomorrow. All you really need to do is show up."

"I think I can manage that." Regina forced a smile and her one time enemy and step-daughter caught it.

"Come on Regina, out with it. This is supposed to be a happy night and you look like someone cut down your apple tree."

"I'm not very good at letting my guard down for happy things. Every time I've let happiness in, someone has found a way to take it from me and I don't think I'd be able to survive it again…not when there is so much to lose this time." Snow felt bad for pushing, but she suddenly understood why Regina had been acting strange all day.

"Regina, maybe it doesn't mean anything coming from me, but please just hear me out before you disregard what I'm about to say. No one is going to take Emma and Henry away from you and no one is going to ruin the wedding tomorrow." Regina looked behind her to see Emma and Henry dancing in the center of the diner, both of them with huge smiles plastered across their faces. The corners of Regina's mouth tugged upwards into a tentative smile as she tried to not tear up at the very idea of losing her family.

"I've lost them before." Snow grabbed Regina's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Regina, I swear to you, on my life, no one will ever take them from you again. This time you all get your happy endings."

"I never thought I'd get one of those, not after Daniel died."

"Well I don't see Emma going anywhere anytime soon."

"Even when I wanted her out of my life she didn't leave." Regina laughed at the memory.

"And let's face it, if Emma didn't leave when you wanted her too, she isn't about to leave now, not now that she has two very important reasons to stay." Regina took a deep breath and let it go as a laugh.

"Who would have ever thought that the Evil Queen and Snow White would one day be civil towards each other and not only that, we'd be planning a wedding with each other that will end with that same Evil Queen marrying your daughter?"

"You told me once that we were the ones that added evil to your name. I think, in light of the fact that you are about to marry my daughter, that it might be time to drop that adjective from your title."

"So, I'd just be a queen?"

"No, you'd be Regina." Regina smiled and took a sip of the drink in her hand. Snow noticed unshed tears in her form stepmother's eyes. "I think that sounds lovely, I miss being Regina." At that moment Emma came over and wrapped her arms around Regina waist and kissed her hair.

"You too have been over here for a long time looking very serious, what am I missing?" Regina put her drink down and spun around to look at Emma, "nothing, just idle conversation about the wedding." Emma narrowed her eyes at her fiancé and shook her head.

"Well that's a lie if I ever saw one, care to try again, this time with the truth?" Regina rolled her eyes and silently cursed Emma's "super power". Snow took the hint and excused herself to go speak to Henry, leaving the two women alone.

"Ok, my mom is gone so spill it, what's wrong?"

"I get to marry you tomorrow, nothing is wrong." Regina smiled and while Emma smiled back she knew there was more to the story then Regina was letting on.

"You are trying not to cry."

"That super power of yours is getting annoying." Emma sat down and took Regina's hands in her own and waited silently for Regina to spill whatever it was that was bothering her. After a while of looking at their interlocked hands Regina sniffled and Emma saw those unshed tears come rolling down her lover's face. She reached up a brushed away the tears and tried to soothe Regina.

"Gina, baby come on, just tell me truth and you'll feel better."

"I don't want to lose you."

"Who the hell said anything about you losing me?"

"Language." Emma rolled her eyes. Only Regina would be concerned with her language at a time like this.

"Regina." Emma focused Regina back on the topic at hand and Regina took a deep breath. "I've always come really close to getting my happy ending, but at the last possible moment, something always ruins it. I'm left alone and I guess I just got to the point where I believed I deserved to be alone. I don't want to lose you or Henry. I hate being alone." Emma's heart broke for Regina. This was a conversation they had had a hundred times, but until they actually were married, this fear of Regina's would be a presence in their lives.

"Regina, I need you to listen really, really carefully to what I am about to say to you. Tomorrow morning you and I are going to wake up at an ungodly hour, do our make-up, put on flawless outfits and then Henry is going to walk you down the aisle to me and I'm going to marry the hell out of you." Regina had to laugh, only Emma would turn an otherwise romantic moment into a situation she could swear in.

"Look at me and tell me that you believe that." Regina finally made eye contact with Emma and nodded. "I believe you, I guess I'm just…"

"Scared?" Regina hated admitting fear, but she knew Emma would see through her if she said she wasn't.

"Yes."

"Well then, it is your lucky day because tomorrow you are going to marry the sheriff of this small town and I've heard stories that she is very good at protecting people. And she's hot so there is that to look forward to." Emma flashed her winning smile at Regina and Regina couldn't help but smile back.

"Feeling better?" Regina dabbed her eyes dry with a tissue and put her normal happy facial expression back on.

"Much, but we should go mingle with our guests before everyone heads home for the evening."

"I still can't believe you let us have the rehearsal dinner here at Granny's."

"I didn't have much of a choice now did I. It was either here or at the house and everything at the house is set up for the actual wedding and I wasn't about to let any large group of people in my home when it is set up for tomorrow."

"Control freak."

"You love me."

"So much." Regina blushed at Emma's words and dragged the blonde sheriff behind her as they made their way around the room. They talked to almost everyone when Charming whistled loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone, look I know that we are all getting ready to head home and prepare ourselves for the wedding of the century that will be taking place tomorrow morning, but I wanted to just pause for a moment and say something. The planning for this wedding has spanned over a year and I am looking forward to having my kitchen table not covered in flower arrangements and cake designs." Everyone laughed and Snow just rolled her eyes at her husband.

"All the joking aside, tomorrow is going to be a very exciting day and one that I don't think any of us saw coming. Regardless of how odd the pairing seemed at first, I think we can all agree that Emma and Regina belong together and I for one am very happy to see my daughter so happy, even if it is in the arms of a woman I once considered my enemy. Things change, people change and the heart truly wants what the heart wants. So I would like to propose a toast to Emma and Regina, may your wedding and your marriage be just like a fairytale and last twice as long." Everyone raised a glass and toasted the couple who were beaming at the very touching words coming from Emma's father.

"Well, now that all the sappy stuff has been said, Henry has informed me that it's almost time for the blushing brides to go their separate ways for the evening. But before we do that, we decided one more dance would be in order to give these beautiful women one more moment together before we honor the tradition of the bride not seeing the, well I guess the other bride." People cleared away form the center of the room and Henry pressed a few button on the computer that they were using for music. When the music began to play softly Emma grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her onto the make shift dance floor.

**I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles**

**And the heavens open every time she smiles**

**And when I come to her, that's where I belong**

**I'm running to her like a river's song**

**She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love**

**She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love**

**She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down**

**And when I come to her when the sun goes down**

**Takes away my trouble, takes away my grief**

**Takes away my heartache in the night like a thief**

**Give me love, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme crazy love**

**Give me love, love, love, yes sir, crazy love**

**Yes, I need her in the daytime**

**Yes, I need her in the night**

**But I want to throw my arms around her**

**Kiss her an' hug her, kiss her an' hug her tight**

**Kiss her an' hug her tight, through the night**

**And when I'm returning from so far away**

**She gives me some sweet lovin' brighten up my day**

**It'll make me feel righteous, make me feel whole**

**Make me feel mellow down into my soul**

**Give me love, gimme love, yes sir, crazy love**

**Give me love, gimme, gimme, gimme, crazy love**

**I said she gives me love, love, love, aww, crazy love**

**She gives me, yeah, crazy love**

**I said give me love, love, love, love, crazy love**

**She gives me love, love, yes sir, a crazy love, one more time**

**She gives me love, love, love, love, she gives me crazy love**

**She gives me love, love, love, yes sir crazy love**

When the music played out and died down Emma leaned forward and kissed Regina. She didn't mean for it to turn into something heated, but with the two of them one kiss always leaded to more.

"Jesus Christ Emma, save something for the wedding night." Ruby hollered from the other side of the room and her comment finally forced the two women to separate. Regina's face turned an adorable shade of red and Emma just stood there with a proud smirk on her face. People came over and said their goodnights before heading home to prepare for the wedding the following day. When it was just the two of them and their family left, Emma knew she was going to have to leave with her mother and say goodnight to Regina. Once they helped clean up Snow started tell Emma that they had to get going.

"It's not like you'll be apart for very long."

"Long enough. We don't sleep very well alone."

"I'm sure Henry will snuggle with Regina tonight and keep her from being lonely."

"He's 14 years old, what fourteen year old do you know that wants to sleep in bed with his mother just to keep her company." Snow turned Emma around to show Henry dancing in slow circles with Regina trying to teach him a particularly tricky dance step. "That 14 year old, I know that 14 year old." Emma had to smile at her son and her soon to be wife dancing and she nodded her head.

"Alright, I get it, I'm going. Just let me say goodnight to them." Snow told Emma that she would meet her at the car. Emma went over and wrapped her arms around Henry and kissed the side of his head which of course made the 14 year old shy away from his mother. "Ew, mom kisses." Regina and Emma shared a devious grin and started attacking the teenager with kisses all over his face.

"Ok, ok I give, just stop kissing me, you have each other for that now." Emma gave him one more hug, "keep an eye on your mother for me ok, make sure she actually gets some sleep."

"I will." Henry went over to where his grandfather was standing and went outside to help him load up Regina's Benz with the leftover food. With just the two of them left in the diner Emma stuck her hands in her pockets like a little kid who was shy.

"Dumb tradition, we've been sleeping in the same bed for almost three years, what difference is one night going to make?"

"You were the one who begged me to let your mother have her way in one of the wedding decisions, so really this is your fault." Regina pointed out that this wasn't her decision to spend the night apart.

"Since when do you listen to my suggestions?" Regina laughed and gave Emma a quick kiss, "since I found out that when I let you have your way I get to have my way with you later." Regina wiggled her eyebrows and Emma almost lost her footing.

"Damn it, Regina you don't get to say shit like that to me right as I'm about to go have a forced sleepover with my mother."

"Well, you'll simply have to hold onto all the pent up sexual tension and put it to good use tomorrow night." Regina winked at Emma and closed the space between them and kissed her again, this time neither of them pulled away until they heard Henry shouting from outside.

"We get it, you love each other, but it's late and you have to wake up early tomorrow. Stop playing tonsil hockey and let's go." Emma laughed as she and Regina walked toward the door.

"You wouldn't happen to know where he learned a phrase like that would you?"

"School?" Emma suggested with a smile and Regina rolled her eyes.

"You better hope that is where he learned it."

**Ok so that might have been awful or maybe people liked it, I'm not sure. The finale sneak peaks have been breaking my heart and I am convinced now more than ever the Lana deserves EVERY AWARD EVER. Anyway, this is the story that will help me survive tomorrow and get me through to season 3.**


	2. Family Stands Together

Once they stepped into the apartment Emma took out her phone and was about to call Regina when her mother took the phone out of her hands.

"Hey, I was using that."

"Emma, it's one night out of the rest of your life that you are going to be away from her, just relax. Let her enjoy some time with just Henry and let yourself enjoy some time with me, ok?"

"I will, just…just let me call her before we go to bed ok?"

"Emma you aren't a child, you can call her whenever you want, I'm just trying to put things in perspective and get you to relax a little tonight." Emma sat down on the couch with a defeated sigh.

"I know and I love you for it, I guess that I'm just excited." Snow put her hand on top of Emma's and smiled.

"You getting married is an exciting thing and your dad and I never thought it would be something we got to see."

"You ever think I'd be marrying your arch nemesis?" Emma quirked her eye brow and smiled.

"Well when I was pregnant with you we always imagined that you would meet and marry a prince from our land and when we had to send you away I think we both held onto the hope that one day you'd meet a nice man who loved you and you'd marry him. So needless to say I don't think we ever imagined you marrying a woman, let alone Regina."

"Hey look on the bright side, you wanted me to marry a prince and I'm marrying a Queen…UPGRADE!" Emma shouted the last part leading her mother to believe she had had one too many sips of champagne.

"I suppose that is one way to look at it." Emma abruptly got up from the couch and went over to the hook on the wall where her clothes for the wedding hung. Regina had had them sent out to get pressed, and then made sure that they were left at the apartment for Emma to find that night. Emma removed the plastic wrap and admired her suit. Not just any suit of course: Regina's only request was that if Emma wore a suit that it had to be top of the line so as an early wedding present Regina bought a tailor fit Armani suit for Emma.

"You'll look stunning." Her mother's voice shook her from her thoughts and Emma smiled.

"People will forget what I look like the very second that Regina steps out onto that aisle."

"I don't think there will be any shortage of eye candy for you or for Regina."

"Did you just refer to me as eye candy?" Emma had to laugh at her mother's choice of words.

Snow blushed, "I think perhaps I had too much champagne. What I meant to say is that you are both going to be stunning."

"Regina is always stunning."

"Dear God, is this what Charming and I were like, no wonder Regina always looked so angry when we were affectionate."

"I will not apologize for loving my wife."

"Or ogling her."

"That too. I'm going to text her and then we can watch a movie before getting some sleep."

"Can I pick the movie?"

Emma laughed, "sure, but no Disney. I'm marrying Regina tomorrow and I don't need to be having weird dreams about her Disney persona."

Over at the mansion David and Henry had finished unloading the car while Regina went straight upstairs to shower. When she got out of the shower David was making himself comfortable in one of the guest rooms. Regina softly knocked on the door and he quickly looked up form his duffle bag and smiled.

"Need anything else before I go to bed?"

David looked around the room and shook his head, "I'm all set Regina, just about to call it a night myself."

"Well you know to help yourself to whatever you need and I'll see you in the morning." Regina was about to close the door behind her when David stopped her.

"Regina wait." He came around the other side of the bed and stood maybe two feet from where Regina stood.

"Um, look I am terrible with sentimental things and doubt I will be very good at communicating this, but…thank you for never giving up."

"I don't think I understand."

"When the curse first broke and everyone was angry at you, you didn't give up. Whenever we would come beating down your door accusing you of murder or whatever it was that day, you didn't give up. When we took Henry, you never gave up. When everything with Cora happened you didn't give up. And when Greg and Tamara threatened your life you didn't give up and instead you and Emma ended up saving us all, even though you knew it could mean your life. We threw everything we could at you and you're still here, loving my daughter, marrying my daughter and I…just thank you for not giving up when everyone expected you too." Regina was slightly stunned, for a man who wasn't very eloquent; David certainly managed to cut to the core when it pleased him.

"David we put all those things behind us, remember we're family and family stands together always."

"I know, but your life has never been good or happy…"

"I will stop you there David, my life became perfect when I adopted Henry."

"I know, but before that, no one ever just loved you for you and then we were always fighting over the past instead of trying to really understand each other and for that I am sorry."

"As am I."

"Emma really loves you." David wasn't sure why he was still talking, but there it was, he had said it.

"David if this is you trying to give me the hurt her and you're dead speech, save it. I would cut my own heart out before I ever hurt her or Henry. I know she loves me and you will never know wow deeply I love her, but trust me when I say that she is the only person since Daniel who has caused my heart to skip the occasional beat just because they walked into the room. I know I'm not an easy person to love and yet Emma seems perfectly content to marry me and be that person who loves me. You're right my past is riddled with people who used me for whatever it was they wanted and pretended to love me, but you know what separates them from my life now?"

"What?"

"I'm alive and they are not. They let darkness consume them and I almost did too. But then I got Henry and I think he managed to keep my heart just light enough to keep me going and then when I met Emma she managed to help heal the rest of the damage done long ago by my mother and husband. Those people are dead and to be honest, that is where they belong; they have no place in this wedding."

"You're right, I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"No need to apologies." Regina sniffled back some tears that she didn't realize where threatening to fall. "We should be getting to bed soon, I know I have to wake up at an ungodly hour and I'm sure you'll be needed at the same hour to finish preparing."

"Snow set three alarms on my phone."

"I'm sure you'll only need one, then you'll panic that the wedding is happening and you'll be running around like a mad man with the rest of us." Regina smiled again before reaching for the door handle again. "Goodnight David."

"Night Regina." Regina walked back into her bedroom and when she shut the door behind her a voice made her jump.

"You should have been in bed by now, you have a big day tomorrow young lady." Regina spun around to see Henry sitting in Emma's spot in their bed.

"I thought you were in bed already."

"Mom told me to keep you company and make sure you slept, how else would I do that if I wasn't in here with you?" Henry grinned at his mother and Regina just rolled her eyes.

"I see, so I am to believe that a 14 year old that makes me drop him off a block away from school is willing to snuggle with his mommy the night before her wedding?" Henry reached over and pulled back the covers on Regina's side of the bed and patted the mattress. "Exactly, now climb in, I'm tired and we have to wake up far too early so you can do your make up." Regina smiled and placed her robe on the hanger in the closest before she climbed into her spot in the king size bed.

Henry slid down and settled into Emma's side of the bed and after a few minutes of fighting with the pillows he finally seemed to be comfortable.

"You know when you were very young you would come running into my room almost every night, usually around 3am. No matter what I did you wouldn't go back to your bed so I always let you come up and sleep in mine. You would get in bed next to me and grab onto my nightgown and you would hold onto it with a vice grip all night long. And that is how you would sleep until my alarm would go off a few hours later."

"That sounds like it would get annoying after a while."

"Never, I enjoyed having you close to me besides you were my baby boy and I loved having you want to be close to me. Even though you were just a little thing, having you here in bed with me made feel safe." Regina smiled at the memory, but heard nothing from Henry.

"Goodnight Henry." Regina turned over and settled into her pillow. Before she knew what he was doing Henry moved over so that he was much closer to her body. He rested his head against Regina's shoulder and draped his other arm across his mother's body.

"Night mom." Regina almost started crying, but eventually she kissed Henry's head and shut her eyes in the hopes that having Henry right there with her would help her get some really sleep.

It was that scene that David came upon about ten minutes later. Emma had had no luck reaching Regina and asked her father to check on her fiancée and make sure she was ok. David knocked softly before opening the door to see Regina sound asleep with Henry snuggled in her shoulder also fast asleep. He smiled and quickly took a picture before leaving the room just as quietly as he had entered. He messaged Emma the picture before settling into bed for the night.

Back at the apartment the movie that Emma and Snow had been watching was almost over and Emma was relieved to hear her phone go off wit a message from David. When she opened she smiled at the reason behind Regina not answering any of her messages.

"Everything alright?" Snow wondered why Emma had such a emotional look on her face.

"Everything is fine." Emma showed her mother the phone and Snow mirrored Emma's smile.

"I told you he would be there for her."

"You were right, I'm just glad she's alright and sleeping. Which we should be doing right now as well."

"Wait, the last line is the best." Emma sat back down and they both listened to the final words of the movie.

"_My great-great-grandmother's portrait hung in the University up until the Revolution. By then, the truth of their romance had been reduced to a simple fairy tale. And while Cinderella and her Prince did live happily ever after, the point, gentlemen, is that they lived."_

**Extra points if you can name that movie without looking it up. So the next chapter will be the wedding and that is going to take me some time to write so be patient with me and I will make it the best ever :-) Anyway, review and tell me how this is going. Thanks all.**


	3. Dream Lover

Regina was having a perfectly lovely dream when her alarm started going off with an obnoxious song. Without opening her eyes she reached over and grabbed hold of her cell phone and randomly started hitting it in the hopes of stopping the offending noise. Eventually the noise stopped and Regina sat up in bed and looked around her room and as she did she realized two things: one, it was still dark outside and two, Henry was no longer asleep next to her. She pushed back the covers and after throwing her robe she stepped out into the hallway and quietly made her way downstairs. She could see the light on in the kitchen and could hear a mix of noises coming from the same place. When she reached the bottom of the staircase she poked her head around the corner of the kitchen and had to stifle a laugh. Henry was dancing around the kitchen making breakfast and a bit of a mess at the same time, but Regina imagined that it was hard to keep the room tidy as her son was also literally dancing around the room singing along with the music playing on his iPod. It caught everyone by surprise when they found out that Henry had a very nice singing voice, well everyone except Regina. Regina spent the first ten years of Henry's life singing to him and the boy grew up in a house filled with music, a memory that the boy held onto as he grew up. Now that he was in high school and his voice had finally evened out, he and Regina could almost always be heard singing something in the house, which suited Emma just fine seeing as she was practically tone deaf. Regina stepped into the doorway of the kitchen, but Henry was in a world of his own as he continued to sing.

**Someday, I don't know how,**

**I hope she'll hear my plea**

**Some way, I don't know how,**

**She'll bring her love to me**

**Dream lover, until then,**

**I'll go to sleep and dream again**

**That's the only thing to do,**

**Till all my lover's dreams come true**

**'Cause I want **

**A girl **

**To call**

**My own**

**I want a dream lover so I don't have to dream alone**

Regina laughed quietly as the 14 year old moved around the kitchen singing as he finished cooking. When the song died down Regina clapped and only then did Henry look up and realize that he had an audience.

"I thought you'd still be asleep."

"And miss this show as my son makes breakfast and a wonderful mess in my kitchen, never." The teenager looked around and finally realized that he had made more of a mess than he had intended. He looked up at his mother a flashed the smile that he knew would make it impossible for Regina to be cross at him.

"Oh no you don't mister, you may have the same smile Emma has, but you're still cleaning this up." Henry opened his mouth to speak and Regina stopped him, "the old fashioned way, no magic."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you, now before you do that, whatever it is you made smells wonderful so let's eat." Henry handed his mother a plate and grabbed one for himself and the two of them started to eat while standing at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"While you made a very impressive mess, I must say that the food is very good. Thank you for making sure I ate something."

"Sure thing mom." Regina ate the last few bites off her plate and placed in on the dishwasher. "I'm going to go shower, when I get out this needs to be clean ok, the caterers will need access to it while the ceremony is actually happening."

"I know mom, I'll fix it." Henry turned around to start cleaning and didn't see his mother come up behind him and lean over to give him a hug. When she did, Henry didn't shy away from it and he let his mother hug him and kiss the top of his head.

"Thank you for taking care of me while your mother isn't here, breakfast was lovely and you staying with me last night meant a great deal to me. I know most 14 year olds want to be as far away from their mother's a humanly possible, so I really do appreciate you spending so much time with me during all this wedding madness." Henry smiled like a puppy that got rewarded for doing something good and he gave Regina a quick kiss on her cheek before she let go of him and started out of the room.

"Oh and Henry?"

"Yeah mom."

"You could put Bobby Darin to shame with the way you sung that song." Henry's face got instantly red, as he was always embarrassed when his mother's caught him singing. He liked performing for people, but when he doesn't know they are watching he always gets a little, well, red in the face. Regina smiled at her son's reaction before heading upstairs to get ready. After a quick shower Regina emerged from the master bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head and her robe tied tightly around her waist. Without stepping into the hallway completely she yelled down the hallway for David. About a minute later David came up the stairs and stopped just short of the master bedroom.

"Is there anyway you and Henry could bring my dress up here. It's hanging in my study, but I'm going to need it up here at some point."

"You got it Regina, want it anywhere in particular?"

"If you could hang on the closet door and spread it our so it doesn't wrinkle that would be best, thank you." Regina went back into the bathroom and undid the towel around her head and started to towel dry her hair. After she combed it out she looked in the mirror and smiled at her herself.

"A little magic never hurt anyone." Regina waved her hand around her head and when her hand stilled she looked back at her reflection with a larger smile on her face. Her hair was dry and perfectly styled. When she was done "doing" her hair she returned to the bedroom to see Henry and David fighting with the gown and she couldn't help but laugh. Finally David managed to get the hook to latch to the top of the closet door and stay put. They fanned out the dress and stood back admiring their work.

"If I had known it was going to be such a difficult task I would have gotten dressed downstairs." The men turned around to see Regina standing there watching them.

"But then you would miss you big chance to make a big entrance down the staircase and we can't have that." Regina was a little surprised; David was the last person she expected to hear a joke from in this situation.

"David, did you make a joke, I'm impressed?"

"I have my moments." At that moment though David's phone started ringing and he said it was Emma so he handed it over to Regina. Regina was going to speak, but Emma started talking very fast into the phone before she got the chance.

"Do you know how to tie a tie, because never learned how to do that, like why would I have ever learned? But I don't know how to and neither does mom and I have to get dressed as soon as mom is done with my make up…help." Emma's rapid-fire dilemma made Regina giggle, not laugh, giggle and Emma figured out pretty quickly that she wasn't talking to her father.

"Darling, I'm sure David would be happy to help you tie your tie when he goes over to the apartment, but I assure you that you need to breathe or else this wedding will not happen, one bride doesn't really work in our unique situation."

"Well I didn't expect you to have David's phone, which by the way, why do you have it?"

"He and Henry were hanging up my gown for me, but he'll be heading over to you as soon as we are done with the photographer. The other photographer should be joining the two of you in about an hour to take preparation photos."

"Gina why are they taking pictures of us before the wedding even happens, that doesn't even make sense?"

"Don't you Gina me, I asked you six months ago if you wanted prep pictures and you said you did."

"Regina you were wearing nothing but a lace bra and matching underwear when you asked me that, I would have said yes to anything." Regina could her Snow in the background making a laud noise to cover up her daughter talking about her sexual relationship with Regina.

"I will remember that for any future arguments we have, but the fact remains you said yes and it's happening. Now I really have to go do my make up and finish getting ready so I'm going to hang up."

"Wait Regina."

"Yes dear?"

"We're getting married." Emma's childlike voice rang in Regina's ears and her smiled softened.

"Yes we are and it only took us four years."

"I like taking my time on things that matter."

"So I've learned, but I fear if we drag our this emotional conversation anymore we will both be late for this wedding."

"Fine, you win I'll hang up and go get my make up finished. Love you."

"I love you too." Regina hung up the phone and handed it back to David.

"Emma doesn't know how to tie a tie so when you go over there that needs to be tended to."

"Of course." David turned to Henry, "we should go get dressed so that when your mom is ready we can take our pictures ok." Henry and David left the room and Regina took a seat in front of her vanity mirror and looked at the make up laid out on the table. She could have done her make up using magic as well, but as she has told Emma thousands of times there are some things that are just better left to the touch of human hands. Regina insisted on doing this part of her wedding prep herself, if for no other reason to give herself a few minutes of peace by herself before her day became very full of a lot of people needing her attention. It only took her about 20 minutes to do her make up and when she was done Regina could still hear David and Henry trying to get into their suits so she decided to started to get dressed as well. She took off her robe and slipped into the strapless bra she had to wear with her gown and once her underwear was situated she carefully took the gown off its hanger. She carefully stepped into her wedding gown and slowly worked it up her body. When she had it positioned properly she zipped herself into the gown and ran her hands over the gown in an effort to smooth out any wrinkles. She stepped back and looked at herself in her full-length mirror and she almost started crying. After her mother killed Daniel, she was certain she would never get another chance a true love and yet here she was, in a wedding gown and this time no one was going to take her happiness from her. Regina was so wrapped up in her reflection in the mirror that she didn't hear David knocking on the door.

"Regina, we're ready downstairs for photos." David waited to hear a response, but he got none. He knocked again before opening the door to see Regina just staring at herself in the mirror with a far away look in her eye.

"Regina." This time she heard David calling her name and she quickly turned to meet his gaze.

"Sorry, everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, but they are ready for us downstairs for pictures."

"Of course, I'll be right there." Regina walked over and slipped on her shoes before letting her dress fall naturally so that it hit the tops of her feet. David turned and went downstairs and Regina followed him soon after. When she got to the top of the staircase she paused and looked down to see David and Henry waiting at the bottom in their tuxedos and Ruby standing near by with a camera in her hands. Ruby had offered to help with the photography and since Regina wanted this moment captured from start to finish she knew she needed more than one person with a camera in their hand; all totally there would be three people taking professional pictures combined with everyone else who would be using their own cameras and cell phones. Regina was surprised to learn that Ruby was an aspiring photographer and had quite the collection of professional grade equipment. Ruby offered her services for no charge as a wedding present to the couple and they graciously accepted. All that to say, when Regina paused at the top of the stairs Ruby was the only one who saw her because the boys had their backs to the staircase. Ruby raised her camera and got the first picture of Regina and she knew the second she took it that it would be one of the best photos taken from that day because Regina looked breath taking.

Ruby immediately turned the camera to Henry and David who had both turned around and were wearing similar expressions of pure joy across their faces. Henry in particular looked like he about to lose his composure; he looked at his mother with pure adoration in his eyes and Ruby noticed a few stray tears that the teenager tried to brush away. Henry raced up the stairs and offered his mother his arm.

"You know you aren't walking me down the aisle yet?" Regina smiled as she took Henry's offered arm.

"Can't have you falling down the stairs now can I, mom would kill me. You look beautiful by the way." Regina's smile grew as the two of them made it safely down the stairs and Regina, Henry and David all went into the backyard to begin taking pictures. They spent about an hour taking pictures around the yard and even inside the house, but when the hour was up David's phone buzzed alerting him to the fact that he needed to swap places with Snow and join Emma at the apartment.

"Sorry guys, gotta run and meet up with Emma. Snow should be over in a few minutes and I will see you both at the ceremony." David retreated back into the house and moments later Regina could hear the car pulling out of the driveway.

"Guess it's just you and me for a while mom." Regina turned back to Henry and smiled. Henry offered his mother his arm and they went back to taking photos of just the two of them. They finished that round of photos and Regina decided to head back up stairs to touch up her make and sit down before things really started to pick up. Last minute preparations were being made in the backyard; the chairs were al lined up perfectly and the flower arrangements were being set in place. Regina was looking out the window, watching everyone as they finished setting up for the reception, which would take place on the opposite side of the yard.

"Micromanaging everyone even on your wedding day." Regina turned around to see Henry leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face.

"Simply making sure everything is ready and gets set up as requested it." Regina sat down at her vanity once more and started nervously pushing the containers around in an effort to keep her hands busy. Henry walked over to his mother and picked up her blush and the appropriate brush.

"Henry I somehow doubt that blush is going to do you any good."

"Very funny, this is for you. You're just lucky that I learned anything about make up over the years." Henry bent down on his knees so that he was at eye level with Regina (the teen had experienced a huge growth spurt the previous summer and was now taller than both his mothers. Henry was careful not to put too much of the powder on the brush before gently brushing it against his mother's already made up face. He mimicked the same motion on the other side before putting down the brush and giving Regina a kiss on the top of her head as he stood up.

"There, perfection achieved…then again you always look perfect so…" Henry smiled and Regina did everything she could to not tear up and lucky for her someone knocking on the door of her bedroom broke her concentration. She looked up to see Snow standing in the doorway with Ruby in front of her, grins plastered across both women's faces.

"That picture of the two of you will turn out nicely Regina." Ruby disappeared and Henry followed after her mumbling something about checking on the food. Regina stood up from her seat and nervously ran her hands up and down the body of her dress.

"So, what do you think?"

Before she had left the apartment, Snow was busy helping Emma with touching up her make up all while trying to keep Emma calm enough that the photos didn't just show her gritting her teeth.

"Emma I swear, if you don't loosen up, you will have no teeth left to grind by the time you say I do."

"I know I'm sorry. I just have all this nervous energy and I'm excited and I just can't handle it very well."

"You'll be fine, just relax a little, enjoy the time you have before everything gets very busy for you. Besides Regina is in capable hands with Henry and your father is on his way here now to finish helping you." Just as Snow said it, the door of the apartment opened and David rushed inside.

"Right on time. She's ready, all except for the tie, which neither of us could figure out, so I'll just leave the two of you to that." Snow turned around and finished her own make up while David made quick work of Emma's silk tie. Emma slipped on the suit jacket and looked at herself in the mirror with a satisfied grin on her face.

"God damn it I look hot. Shit…I'd marry me."

"So now you choose to relax and have some fun with this?" Snow rolled her eyes, but went back to gathering up her things.

"Don't forget we're doing our pictures with you after the ceremony." Emma was still mesmerized with her own reflection so David nodded his understanding and that he would reminder her later.

"Alright, well don't be late, I'm going to go spend some time with the bride that has done all this before. Maybe Regina will be less jumpy than you because it's her second wedding." That passing comment snapped Emma out of her own world and both she and David shouted, at the same time, "don't say that to her."

Snow turned around with a confused look on her face. She had no idea what she said that could have elicited a reaction like that from both her husband and her daughter.

"Don't say what to her?"

"Don't call this her second wedding or her second marriage or anything that reminds her that she has done this before. I mentioned her first marriage once when we first got engaged and she made me sleep on the couch for two weeks and when we finally made up she made me swear never to talk about her first marriage. If she wants to discuss it she will, but no one says anything to her…understood?" Snow looked to David who looked a little guilty and Emma turned and caught the same expression.

"Oh shit, you already said something didn't you?"

"Not in so many words, I was just talking to her and she said that her mother and her husband let darkness cloud their lives and that is what led them to use her like they did. But she said that they had no place in this wedding, that she was happy and that Emma was helping her deal with all those dark memories. I swear I didn't mean to hit a nerve." Emma's face softened a little, but she turned back to her mother.

"I know Regina and you have never really had it out over your dad, but you have to known that as much as he loved you, he was AWFUL to Regina."

"I never liked thinking about it, but I assumed as much."

"Look, we aren't going to fix it today and we can't undo what has already been done, but for today, no one mentions her first marriage. We clear?"

"Crystal. I should get going though. I promised Henry I would be there to help direct people while he tended to Regina." Snow gave Emma a quick kiss on her cheek and kissed her husband just as fast. She slipped out the door without saying anything more to either of them.

"You don't think that they are going to get into it over Leopold today do you?" Emma turned to her father with a worried expression.

"Your mother knows how important today is for you and Regina, she won't bring it up I promise. But one day she and Regina should probably talk about it."

"Yeah, one day, but not today."

"No, not today." He gave Emma a hug and the two of them set about getting photos taken.

"So, what do you think?"

Snow looked Regina up and down and couldn't help but smile: Regina looked every bit as radiant as she did the first time the two of them had prepared for a wedding with Regina as the bride. This time was different though; this time Regina wasn't mourning the loss of a lover, she was smiling and the happiness could be felt by anyone who saw the smile spread across her face.

"You look breathtaking Regina, Emma won't know what to do with herself when she sees you."

"As long as she can string two little words together I don't mind what she does." Regina giggled at her own joke and Snow was sure she had never seen Regina so happy EVER.

"Well, David was able to fix Emma's tie so once she calms down a little bit she'll be ready for action."

"Did she sleep at all last night?"

"She did, took a while though and she never shut up about you while she slept. Must have been a nice dream, she kept whispering your name and then laughing or smiling. It was like watching a puppy have a dream."

"I'm telling her you called her a puppy." Regina winked at the younger woman and smirked.

"I gave birth to her I can call her what ever I wish."

"A valid point." Regina stole another glance outside her window. "People are arriving."

"They are being taken care of Regina, I promise the only thing you have to do is make it down the stairs and out the door to Emma, we have the rest under control."

"I appreciate your help, we all do."

"Well, your only child only gets married once right?" Snow regretted the words the second she said them and she hoped Regina would ignore the statement.

"I assure you dear, Emma is my first and my last wife, I have no intention of letting her go. So as long as she can tolerate me I think you are safe to assume this is the last wedding you'll have to plan for a while." Regina started to put her jewelry on and suddenly Snow remembered that she had something she wanted to give Regina.

"Before you finish getting ready, I have something I'd like to give you." Snow left the room for a minute and returned with a white box in her hands. It wasn't very big, but it was big enough to spark Regina's interest.

"I know you probably don't believe in the whole barrowed, blue, old and new tradition, but I wanted to offer you this as your something new." Snow handed Regina the box and watched as Regina sat down and placed the parcel in her lap. She slowly opened the lid and took a deep breath as she pulled out a simple tiara. Simple though it was, it was magnificently beautiful. Regina opened her mouth to speak, but Snow stopped her.

"I know you told Emma you didn't want any fairytale stuff as part of the wedding, but just hear me out before you say no. A few years back, Emma told us about all the things you said down in the mine that day, all the things you did, or willing to do and I never forgot that. All your life you've had to fight to show people that you are Regina, not some Queen from a land in a storybook. Part of that is my fault; I always fought you, even when it wasn't necessary; I always made it harder for you. My voice was the loudest against you even when I knew you were doing all you could to change and fight your past demons. I know we've put a lot of things behind us, but you have to hear it from me Regina; I am so sorry for making it harder on you. I got you the tiara, not because I think you need to be reminded that you once wore magnificent crowns that were weighted down with heavy jewels, not because I wanted you to be reminded of your time as Queen; I didn't do it for any of those reasons."

"Why then?" Regina was curious.

"In the mine that day, you begged Emma to let you die as Regina. That day, the Evil Queen died in that mine and Regina walked out of there with us to save Henry. I didn't buy the tiara for the evil queen; I bought it for Regina Mills. I bought it for you; instead of dying as Regina, let us see you live as Regina. You don't have to wear it, hell you don't even have to keep it, but I wanted to give it to you." Snow smiled at Regina and turned to leave. She was almost out the door when Regina's voice stopped her.

"Well are you going to make me put it on myself, or are you going to give me a hand with it?" Snow turned around to see Regina hold the crown out waiting for the younger woman to take it and help her.

"Of course I'll help you." After carefully moving a few strands of hair she gently placed the crown on Regina's head and secured it there.

"Now you're ready and I'm certain no bride ever looked as beautiful." Snow turned again to leave.

"You are selling yourself short."

"Pardon?"

"You; you looked beautiful on your wedding day, despite my interruption."

"Thank you." Henry came to the door and immediately felt like he was interrupting something bigger than wedding talk.

"Uh, there are lots of people downstairs and I told the band to go ahead and play music while they got seated. When Gramps and mom get here we are gonna be on a tight timeline." Snow turned to Regina, "I'll go down and see where we are in the grand scheme of things, you two relax for a minute."

Once she was downstairs Snow was met with her husband and her daughter entering the house.

"Right on time."

"I told you we would be. She still upstairs?"

"Yes, Henry is with her. Just let me check on everyone else and if they are all settled then we can get you into place." Snow stepped outside and checked in with a few of the ushers who assured her that everyone on the list was there and was seated. She alerted the band that they would need to switch over to the procession music soon. Once she got back inside she told Emma and David to go stand near the rear door and wait for her to get back downstairs. She took off up the stairs and knocked on Regina's doorframe.

"It's time Regina. Emma and David are getting into their places now and when they do an usher will cue you alright?"

"We're on our way." Henry answered for his mother and Snow took off back down the stairs. She sent one usher to cue the band for the music change and then she took her spot next to David at the doors leading into the back yard. The music changed almost instantly and David took one step outside before offering his arm to his wife. With arms linked together they began walking in step with the music as they made their way to the crowd of gathered guests, who were by now all looking at the couple. They made their way to the aisle and made the slight turn before continuing down the carpeted walkway. In their land it would have been expected for those in attendance to stand as the members of the royal family entered, but in this world, that respectful act was reserved for the bride, or in this case the brides. The music began to build on itself as David reached the end of the aisle and let go of his wife, allowing her to take her seat in the front row. Even inside the house Regina could hear the music and she laughed; the one thing she let Emma have full reign over was the music she and her parents walked in with and Regina had the sneaking suspicion that the score that was playing now was more of a decision that David and Snow had made, as opposed to Emma. It was a familiar score from a popular movie, full of all the trumpets and fanfare one would expect for royalty to have playing as they entered any venue.

David returned down the aisle and stood perfectly still as the song softened slightly and at that moment Emma appeared at his side. Instead of linking arms, Emma took hold of her father's hand. They had discussed how this would happen and Emma insisted that she walking arm in arm would feel awkward for her, but that she would be perfectly happy holding her father's hand during the symbolic walk. Once at the end of the aisle, Emma stepped off to the side and David took his spot behind her. The triumphant fanfare slowly softened to the point of silence leaving every to momentarily stare at Emma, which just made the blonde feel completely uncomfortable.

"Just breathe Emma, she's almost here." Her father's words made her take a few deep breaths and her kissed her hairline which made he smile like a little girl that got a kiss from her daddy. Just inside the doors Henry stood with Regina already securely attached to his arm and truth be told her grip was getting tighter the longer they stood there.

The teenager turned to face his mother, "don't be scared, she's right out there, she's not running, as soon as we get to her she is all yours, forever and no one is taking this happiness from you. Not now, not ever."

"Henry…"

"Not ever…I won't let them. I had to sit through you too fighting through family dinners for two years before you realized you loved each other; no one will ever tear apart what it took you guys four years to build. I finally have both my mothers happy and I think it's high time you get that happy ending you've been waiting so long for."

"When did you get to be so smart?"

"I get it from my mom."

"Which one?"

"Both." Henry heard the music of Pachebel's Canon and he offered his mother his arm once more. As she took it, he leaned over and gave her one more kiss, "but I get my stunning good looks from you. Let's go." Henry took the first step and Regina followed. The very second they were out of the house, every guest in attendance stood up, making it impossible for Emma to see Regina. Henry walked slowly on purpose; he didn't want Regina to trip and deep down he wanted to give her the moment in the sun she always deserved. As they approached the turn Regina tightened her grip on Henry's arm.

"Just breathe, she won't be able to take her eyes off you." Henry initiated the turned and at that moment all Regina could see was the back of Emma's suit. As they took those first steps up the main aisle David grinned wider and gestured to Emma that she should turn around. Emma took one last breath before slowly turning around with her eyes still trained on the ground. She finally looked up and in that brief moment of finally laying eyes on Regina, every emotion hit Emma at once. Tears were streaming down her face before she could even try to stop them and without being able to stop herself she muttered 'wow' just loud enough for the first few rows of people to hear. She never broke eye contact with Regina and the two of them were grinning like two love drunk teenagers. When they finally reached Emma, Henry momentarily let go of his mother's arm and wrapped his arms around Emma, giving her a tight hug and a quick kiss before turning back to Regina.

"Told you she'd be here."

"So you did. Thank you." The boy leaned down and gave Regina the same hug and kiss he had given Emma just moments before. "It was my pleasure." Henry took Regina's hand and then took one of Emma's and brought them together before taking his place behind Regina. The two women laced their fingers together and took a step closer to each other.

"Just when I thought you couldn't look anymore beautiful you come walking out in this dress."

"You clean up pretty nicely yourself Sheriff, that suit does very nice things for your figure." The two women were only separated by about an inch of space, clearly about to kiss, when I voice interrupted them.

"Hate to be a bother ladies, but that part comes later." Regina shot Hook a quick glare before the each took a small step back, hands still joined. That's right Regina let Hook officiate the ceremony; she figured if he can marry people at sea, the least he can do is get the documentation to be able to do one wedding on dry land.

"Right then, Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to welcome you too the wedding that I'm sure no one thought would ever happen, ever. And yet here we are at the wedding that brings together the once feuding families and makes them…well family. I've known Regina for an awfully long time and even I didn't see this one coming." The captain laughed at his own joke and Regina shot him a look that could kill.

"But like all of you, I may not have seen this pairing ever happening, I am beyond thrilled that it did. If any two people deserve a happy ending it's these two lovely women." Regina's expression softened and Emma gave her hand an extra squeeze.

"All that to say, you didn't come here today to listen to me talk, so without further ado, these two beautiful brides have prepared their own vows and I believe Emma strong armed Regina into letting her go first." Hook took a step back and Emma took a steady and deep breath in an effort to calm her nerves.

"I was going to write this down, but then I'd be fumbling with note cards and no one needs to see me be clumsy. I could stand here for hours and say lovely things about Regina, but let's be honest you all would leave and go eat the cake it took us six months to agree on." Everyone laughed and seeing Regina laugh made Emma feel more at ease.

"Before I came here, I had planned out in my head how I would lead a very successful life of solitude. I would do my job and every night go back to my apartment alone and watch TV or read, maybe get a cat and live out my days by myself. Then this kid showed up on my doorstep and I got sucked into this world that confused the hell out of me…and I wouldn't change how it happened for anything." Henry was beaming with pride from his place behind Regina.

"First time I met you, I didn't say anything to you but I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever met. And there you were, very mad at me and all I could do was stare at you. After those first few interactions I was prepared to have you as my enemy and then that one-day when you got in my face and told me not to underestimate you and that I had no idea what you were capable of…you were right, I had no idea what I was getting myself into. We made for excellent enemies, but then it came to a point when you and I would be nose to nose fighting over something and I found myself wanting to grab the back of your neck and kiss you. Eventually, I had to make myself realize that I was no longer spending time with you just for Henry's sake, I was doing it because I liked being around you and I wanted more. I saw your past and I wanted to make it stop hurting you. I saw how much you love Henry and I wanted to be a part of that family with you. I saw this awesome future for the three of us and I realized now of tat could happen if I didn't ask you out on a date." Again, everyone laughed and Emma nervously ran her thumb over Regina's fingers.

"I was so shocked when you said yes to that first date and I thought I was dreaming. Every time you said yes to me after that, I always thought I would wake up and it would all be gone, but that never happened. Instead, I'd wake and there would be flowers waiting on my desk, messages on my phone and on those very special mornings I would wake up with her sleeping next to me." Regina smiled and rolled her eyes as she heard Henry and David both awkwardly cough to cover their obvious discomfort at the comment.

"One night, you had fallen asleep in the study with a book resting against your chest and when I picked it up and read a passage that struck me as one of the truest things I had ever read. 'I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once.' That's how it happened, exactly and before I knew it I knew I couldn't live without you in my life. Now I know your past, all of it and I'm going to be the person to take that pain away. I still see how much you love Henry and I'm going to build a family with you and him. And that future I saw for the three of us continues to grow more beautiful in my mind the more I think about it. I don't care what our future looks like though; we could live in the middle of nowhere, which we kind of already do and we could live just above the poverty line and I would still be so happy because I would have my son and I would have my wife. I didn't have a home until I came here, until I met you. Now, no matter what, my home is where ever you are and I can't wait to see where that takes us. It took me 28 years to find my family, our family and starting today, I can finally stop looking because everything I ever dreamt of is right in front of me and I swear to you, I'm never letting this go." To her credit, Regina had managed to hold it together for most of Emma's vows, but those last few lines were too much for her to not become emotional over. Henry reached around his mother's shoulder and handed her a tissue which Regina use to carefully dab her eyes dry.

"Well, now that the Sheriff has successfully made her bride cry and as I can see, several other women in attendance I suppose now it's Regina's turn." Hook once again stepped back and Regina cleared her throat and tried to appear as though she wasn't crying.

"A long time ago I told Henry that I didn't know how to love very well and perhaps I should have chosen my words more carefully. I didn't know how to let other people love me very well, mostly because the list of people who wanted to was always tragically short. We always joke about how long it took us to admit that we felt something for each other, but it took me those two years to get over the idea that I was going to lose my son and by doing so lose the only person that ever really loved me. On that boat, we did have much of a choice, but to confront the elephant in the room; sharing a bunk would have been a bit awkward if we didn't at least try to explain why I kept waking up with you being the big spoon." Emma's face got red and everyone laughed.

"I know that I don't make it very easy to love me and I know that I'm stubborn and proud and a million other things that make me a first class pain to deal with, which is why I still find myself completely shocked that you want to spend the rest of you life with me. But since you seem to be very dedicated to that endeavor I feel the need to thank you. When you came into my life I thought I knew what it meant to be a good mother, but I was missing the mark on a lot of things and you showed me that. You taught me how to forgive myself and move on to better things and perhaps most importantly, you gave something better to move on to when you agreed to marry me. I can't see the future, so I can't promise you what ours is going to look like, but I can promise you a few things. I can promise you that when it starts to get cold outside I will steal all the covers. I promise you that I will fail to laugh at all the popular culture references that you and Henry make. I promise to eat whatever it is you make for dinner and I promise to lie to you and tell you it tastes wonderful." Emma made a face and tried to act mad, but she knew when she was beat.

"And just to prove that you aren't the only one who likes to read, I will share this passage with you. 'Life will break you. Nobody can protect you from that, and living alone won't either, for solitude will also break you with its yearning. You have to love. You have to feel. It is the reason you are here on earth. You are here to risk your heart. You are here to be swallowed up. And when it happens that you are broken, or betrayed, or left, or hurt, or death brushes near, let yourself sit by an apple tree and listen to the apples falling all around you in heaps, wasting their sweetness. Tell yourself you tasted as many as you could." Emma couldn't help but look up at the apple trees that were planted in their yard just behind where they were standing. Regina had two new trees planted in the yard when the couple moved in together and just like Regina's old tree, these trees were connected to their owners and over the years, the trees had grown to the point where they were almost intertwined.

"You gave me the courage to risk my heart one more time and this time I know that I've made the right choice. You and I have spent a long time searching for people to call family and today we both get our wish, so thank you because I had all but given up on my happy ending, that is until you came knocking on my door; now I do believe that I have found it and I have no intention of ever letting it go." Emma and Regina were both dealing with tears rolling down their faces and as they collected themselves Hook stood forward and began to speak again.

"Well, with that part out of the way, now onto the fun part. May we have the rings please?" David handed Emma one ring, while Henry handed the other to Regina.

"Emma, please place your ring on Regina's hand and repeat after me_. __I Emma, take you Regina to be my wife, my lover, my partner in life and my one true love."_

"I Emma, take you Regina to be my wife, my lover, my partner in life and my one true love." Emma took Regina's hand and began to slowly place the ring on her ring finger.

"_I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before."_

Emma smiled as she slipped the ring past the first knuckle. "I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before."

"_I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together."_

"I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together."

"_I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live__**."**_

As the ring was finally securely resting on Regina's finger Emma finished her vow. "I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"Regina, now you_. __I Regina, take you Emma to be my wife, my lover, my partner in life and my one true love."_

"I Regina, take you Emma to be my wife, my lover, my partner in life and my one true love." Regina mimicked Emma's actions and took great care in slipping the ring onto Emma's finger.

"_I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before."_

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before."

"_I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together."_

"I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together."

"_I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live__**."**_

"I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live**." **When Regina had successfully gotten the ring onto Emma's finger she let out a sigh of relief; she had done it, they were married and this time she felt nothing, but pure joy at her wedding.

"Well then if anyone here can give just cause for why these two should not be wed speak now of forever keep it to yourselves because no one will listen to you whining about it later." Henry turned and shot a glance that was almost identical to Regina's trademark glare: he was sending a very clear message to those in attendance. They all knew that if anyone said one word to stop this wedding they wouldn't live beyond that afternoon.

"Well then, with no objections I can finally get to the best part. Ladies by the power vested in me by the state of Maine and the website I printed my "license" from, I now pronounce you legally married, you may now kiss your bride." Emma didn't need to be told twice and immediately reached up and gently cupped the back of Regina's neck, pulling her into the kiss. Everyone there cheered as the two of them continued to make out and eventually stop only because they needed to breathe.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you for the first time ever, Regina and Emma Swan-Mills."


	4. My Pleasure Of Course

**Hey guys, so I had someone request me doing a prequel to this story that showed them on the boat and all that and if more than one person wants to see it, then I would be happy to write it. Anyway here is the next chapter and there will probably be a few chapters that have the wedding party so just enjoy all the fluffy goodness.**

With the actual ceremony over, everyone was told they could enjoy themselves at the bar that was set up while the brides took photos. About 45 minutes later Emma was sure that if she took another picture that her face would crack and Regina could see it.

"Ruby I think after this one we're good on photos that aren't from the party." Ruby snapped one more picture and after looking at it on her camera she gave the brides the all clear. With those pictures finally done the two brides finally got to join the party that was now totally underway. As they sat down to eat people would come around and offer their congratulations or comment on how beautiful they both looked. They eventually managed to finish eating and Emma took the opportunity to go change into her dress. That's right Emma was going to wear a dress to the party, mostly because she knew that by mid-afternoon that suit would be too hot to really move around it (expensive or not she was not looking forward to sweating through any kind of suit). She and Regina had found a lovely gown that Emma really liked and was much more comfortable to dance in so they had agreed that after the official pictures were taken Emma would go change. When she came back out the compliments began all over again and were only silenced when David took the microphone from the bandleader.

"Good afternoon everyone, I hope you enjoyed your food and I can tell the alcohol is being enjoyed as well. Before we get into traditional dances and things of that nature, both my daughter and her new bride wanted to give each other a gift…a gift I have been promised is appropriate to share with other people watching." David laughed at his own joke, but he stopped when Snow stepped on his foot, sending a clear message that it was a step too far.

"Right, not funny. Anyway, Regina requested to go first, so I'm just going to go get yelled at by my wife." David handed the microphone to Regina who took it and walked over to the band and took the piano player's spot behind the baby grand piano that they had moved outside for the event but usually never left the living room in the mansion. Regina gave no explanation and only gave a small nod to the rest of the band before beginning to gracefully play the piano in front of her. The second the first few chords were played Emma knew what song Regina was playing and it took everything she had to not start crying right then. Regina flashed her wife a smile and took a deep breath before she started to sing.

**Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself**

**Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms**

**There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast**

**Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life**

Regina looked over to where Emma was sitting and now they both had tears in their eyes threatening to fall. Regina smiled and continued on with her song, all the while expertly playing

**If you knew how lonely my life has been**

**And how long I've been so alone**

**And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along**

**And change my life the way you've done**

**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**

**It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from**

**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**

**It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**

**A window breaks, down a long, dark street**

**And a siren wails in the night**

Regina and Emma were completely lost in each other and Regina was thankful that she had memorized the music and didn't need to look at the sheet music. Emma was past the point of being able to hold back her tears and Regina was trying, but even Snow could see the smallest tear slide down her face as she sang.

**But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me**

**And I can almost see, through the dark there is light**

**Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me**

**And how long I've waited for your touch**

**And if you knew how happy you are making me**

**I never thought that I'd love anyone so much**

**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**

**It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from**

**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**

**It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**

**It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**

Regina played the song out before stilling her hands completely. When the piano fell silent Regina was a little surprised at the thunderous applause she received as she stood up. She rejoined her wife and as soon as she was close enough for Emma to touch she pulled Regina in for a searing kiss.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure of course. I told you that you'd like your gift."

"Indeed I did. Now sit down so I can give you yours." Emma went over and stood awkwardly at the microphone like a teenager who was about to give a class presentation.

"Hey guys, look I promise you no one here wants to hear me sing because I am the poster child for being tone deaf, but thank goodness my son picked up his musical talent from his other mother and can sing so I will let him sing the song that I wanted to sing, but trust me, it sounds better coming from him." Emma walked back over to Regina and guided her wife over to the area near the band.

"Trust me Regina, this you are going to want to see." Emma nodded over to Henry who grabbed three of his friends from school and walked over to the make shift stage in front of the band. Regina was expecting to hear the band come in and truthfully so was Emma, that was how Henry had been practicing the song for weeks, but instead of music she heard the four teenagers start to hum the intro to the song in perfect harmonies. Henry got smug look on his face because he knew he had pulled a fast one and had in fact surprised his mother with this new twist to her chosen song.

**Where did all the people go?**

**They got scared when the lights went low.**

**I'll get you through it nice and slow,**

**When the world's spinning out of control.**

**Afraid of what they might lose**

**Might get scraped or they might get bruised.**

**You could beg them, what's the use?**

**That's why it's called a moment of truth**

Henry stepped off the stage and moved so that he as in front of his mothers. As he sang people started to clap along with the beat and both Emma and Regina were floored with where this performance was heading, but Henry was certain he had never seen them so proud to hear him sing.

**I'll get it if you need it,**

**I'll search if you don't see it,**

**You're thirsty, I'll be rain,**

**You get hurt, I'll take your pain.**

**I know you don't believe it,**

**But I said it and I still mean it,**

**When you heard what I told you,**

**When you get worried I'll be your soldier.**

**Funny when times get hard,**

**At the last moment when you're supposed to charge,**

**Always on the longest yard,**

**Oh, they feel their feet getting cold.**

**Hiding here, hiding there,**

**Find them underneath the stairs,**

**People hiding everywhere,**

**Trying to be still like a stone.**

**I'll get it if you need it,**

**I'll search if you can't see it,**

**You're thirsty, I'll be rain,**

**You get hurt, I'll take your pain.**

**I know you don't believe it,**

**But I said it and I still mean it,**

**When you heard what I told you,**

**When you get worried I'll be your soldier.**

**My aim is so true,**

**I wanna show you,**

**I'll try forever,**

**I'm never gonna say "surrender".**

Again he stood in front of his mother and looked right at Regina while Emma wrapped her arms around her wife's waist and kissed the base of her neck.

**I'll get it if you need it,**

**I'll search if you can't see it,**

**You're thirsty, I'll be rain,**

**You get hurt, I'll take your pain.**

**I know you don't believe it,**

**But I said it and I still mean it,**

**When you heard what I told you,**

**When you get worried I'll be your soldier.**

The teenager joined his friends back on the stage and finished out the song standing with them.

**I'll be your soldier**

**Well I'll be, oh I'll be your soldier**

**I'll be your soldier**

**I'll be your soldi**er

When the song was over and the boys had softly hummed out the last notes…well let's just say the applause Regina got was nothing compared to the reaction Henry's performance got from those at the party and with good reason. Emma was 100% sure in that moment that henry was Regina's son because Emma was never that creative and she sure as hell could never have sung like he just did. Henry was already wrapped up in a hug with Regina when Emma snapped out of her dream like daze. The teenager flashed his brith mother a toothy grin and she hit his shoulder before giving him a hug.

"That is not what you did in rehearsals kid."

"Well I figured mom deserved something special, something different."

"Such a charmer, you must be my son."

"That is debatable, if I was really your son I wouldn't have been able to sing the first bar of music." That earned him another hit on his shoulder.

"Child abuse."

"What are you going to do call the Sheriff?" Emma winked at her son as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine next time you want to sing to her, you do it." As the teenager walked away, pretending to be mad Emma called his name and he turned back around.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure of course."

**So this was more music than anything else, but I assure you next chapter will have more talking but it will also be the other traditional wedding dances, with a twist so hang in there with me.**


	5. She Is

**So everyone really liked the other chapter and I got people who mentioned that my Henry made the TV Henry see like less of a little shit and that David was actually likeable. That was all high praise folks so here's another chapter. This chapter is gonna be the last batch of traditional dances (daddy/daughter, couples first dance and a little surprise in there for Regina).**

Regina and Emma had just gotten settled back into their seats when David got ahold of the microphone again.

"Alright everyone, now that the blushing brides have shared their gifts with each other it's time for the dance I have been looked forward to for months." David waved at the bandleader and handed the microphone to Snow as he went over to wait for Emma on the dance floor. Emma stood up and Regina stood with her.

"You're sure this is ok with you? I don't have to have this dance Regina, I mean nothing about us getting married is traditional."

"I told you a million times, it's fine. I took enough from your parents, I'll be damned if they get to add this to the list." Regina winked at Emma to show she was joking. "Go enjoy dancing with your father, you only get to do this once."

"Yes ma'am." Emma kissed Regina before walked over to where her father stood. Just as the music was getting set up and David was running over the last few steps with Emma, Snow made her way over and took Emma's empty seat next to Regina.

"You sure you're ok with this father-daughter dance…I mean all things considered." Regina held her head a little higher trying to give off the presence of a queen who truly didn't care. Instead Snow saw just the slightest of tears in Regina's eyes.

"Just because I don't get to dance with my father, doesn't mean I would ever stop Emma from dancing with her's. I kept them apart long enough, don't you think?"

"Regina…"

"Besides." Regina nodded to the bar where Henry was standing sipping sparking cider. "I have my Henry…and that's more than enough." As if he had heard his name called Henry looked up and smiled a toothy grin at Regina who returned the smile while that singular tear fell from her eye. Snow nodded her understanding and knew to leave well enough alone; today was not the day to push Regina on her father's death. The music started at that moment and the two women focused on David and Emma in the center of the dance floor. Emma had kicked off her shoe and appeared to be happier for it as the music picked up and the song began. For whatever reason Emma was balancing gently on David's shoes; like a small child would dance on their father's feet.

**She spins and she sways to whatever song plays**

**Without a care in the world**

**And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders**

**It's been a long day and there's still work to do**

**She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!**

**There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited**

**and I need to practice my dancin'**

**Oh please, Daddy, please!"**

Their dancing was barely more than moving side to side, but Regina was certain she had never seen David so in love with the sight of his daughter's smile.

**So I will dance with Cinderella**

**While she is here in my arms**

**'Cause I know something the prince never knew**

**Oh I will dance with Cinderella**

**I don't want to miss even one song**

**'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight**

**And she'll be gone**

When the music changed for the second verse Emma stepped off her father's feet and this time they were able to do the standard slow dancing that you commonly saw at high school dances where the kids didn't know any better.

**She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed**

**She wants to know if I approve of the dress**

**She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away**

**And I need to practice my dancin'**

**Oh please, Daddy, please!"**

**So I will dance with Cinderella**

**While she is here in my arms**

**'Cause I know something the prince never knew**

**Oh I will dance with Cinderella**

**I don't want to miss even one song**

**'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight**

**And she'll be gone**

While the bridge played out Regina leaned over to Snow, "they put a lot of thought into this."

"What do you mean?"

"The first verse was a child dancing with their father, that's why she was on his feet. Second verse was regular slow dancing like at the prom and the third verse I assume will be something to do with actually getting married."

"I doubt David knows how to dance THAT well, let alone put it together."

"I guess we'll see." The women turned back to their spouses and watched.

**She will be gone**

**But she came home today with a ring on her hand**

**Just glowing and telling us all they had planned**

As the music continued Emma separated from her father just enough to take a step back and curtsey.

**She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away but I need to practice my dancin'**

**Oh please, Daddy, please!"**

Regina watched in fascination as David bowed before taking Emma by the hand and bringing her back up to eye level and as the chorus set it…well Regina was right and those simple dance steps were fast replaced with David expertly spinning her wife around the dance floor, doing a perfect waltz.

**So I will dance with Cinderella**

**While she is here in my arms**

**'Cause I know something the prince never knew**

**Oh I will dance with Cinderella**

**I don't want to miss even one song**

**'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight**

**And she'll be gone**

When the music died down Emma let her father wrap his arms around her and hug her tightly, like all fathers do before that scared dance is officially over. Even with tears in both of their eyes, the smile they both had spread across their faces was undeniable. Regina and Snow were both understandably stunned at the dance moves father and daughter showcased, considering that on their best day they both had two left feet. When they both made their way back to the main table Regina could barely speak.

"Where did you learn to dance like that? **When** did you learn to dance like that?"

"You liked that huh, it took six months of practicing on lunch breaks before I wouldn't trip on my own shoes."

"I'm not sure how I feel being lied to so early in our marriage…here I am thinking my wife can't do more than move in small circles and you can do a perfect waltz."

"I'm full of surprises." Emma smiled at Regina.

"You're full of something, that much is true." They shared the briefest of kisses when they were interrupted by a familiar voice over the speaker system.

"Show of hands, who just lost money on that dance because my mom didn't fall down?" Henry joked and Emma almost laughed, that is until about a dozen guests raised their hands.

"Yeah, me too." Henry laughed at his own joke as he handed Ruby 10 bucks and Regina tried to stifle the laugh that escaped her throat. "Anyway, everyone I thought that dance was nice, but the fact remains that we have two brides and only one father of the bride. Now add that to the fact that I have been denied the honor of dancing with my mother and I'm positive that something should be done to fix this situation." Henry took the microphone with him as he moved to stand in front of where Emma and Regina were sitting.

"I was named after my mother's father and I'd like to think I share more than a name with him. We happen to love the same woman very much and in his absence from this celebration, it seems only right that I stand in for my namesake and dance with my mother. Besides, I understand that mother-son dances are very common at weddings, though it is usually the son getting married, but I say to hell with tradition because aside from walking her down the aisle, it would be the greatest honor I've had in my 14 years of life to dance with the woman who raised me on her own for the first ten of those years when I think we can all agree I was at my most annoying." Emma was sure that if Regina could see through the tears that were rolling down her face she would see that Henry had some in his eyes as well. They needed this; both of them needed this. Emma brushed away the tears and made sure Regina didn't have make up running down her face before Henry held out his hand to his mother.

"So, how about it mom?" Regina sniffled back her stray tears and took her son's outstretched hand.

"I'd love to Henry." Once they were securely on the dance floor Henry cued the music and smiled at Regina before they slowly started to move to a song Regina had never heard before.

**She's the sky that holds the clouds**

**She's the lady of the house**

**A blind believer in all I dare to be**

**There's no safer place I've found**

**Than the shoulder of her white night gown**

**Oh I've got the best and the worst of her in me**

**I'd share her if I could**

**Oh the wars would all be over**

**'Cause she'd raise us all as friends**

**And no one would ever wonder if somebody wanted them **(Regina held onto Henry tighter as if to communicate that he was everything she ever wanted)

**We'd walk on grass that's greener**

**And our cares would all be freer**

**If the world had a mother like mine**

**She's my mother's one great love**

**She's the one she wanted most**

**She's the light in the window of the house I grew up in**

**She takes the midnight call**

**She's the bravest of us all**

**Still she sings in the garden that she let's her hair down in**

Emma stopped trying not to cry because she knew it wasn't possible at that point. Watching Henry dance in small circles with Regina clinging tightly to him like he was going to run away if she let him go completely moved her to tears.

**Oh the wars would all be over**

**'Cause she'd raise us all as friends**

**And no one would ever wonder if somebody wanted them**

**Tonight would be easier**

**And our dreams would all be deeper**

**If the world had a mother like mine**

**Don't go away**

**Don't go away from me**

**Oh I understand**

**She is a helping hand**

**Still I have to say**

Regina had had her head resting against Henry's chest for most of this song, but in that moment she pulled back and looked at her son. He really had grown up, much to fast for her liking and here he was standing in for her own father, giving her the thing she wanted most in this world or any world for that matter: a family, he and Emma were her family officially now and no one could take that from her.

**She's the sky that holds the clouds**

**She's the lady of our house**

**We all need her**

**But no one more than me**

Henry looked right into Regina's eyes and the teenager could no longer pretend that the dance wasn't making him get teary eyed. In the moment of unspoken love Regina couldn't hold it together anymore and neither could the teenager. Not giving a damn about the music anymore Regina wrapped her arms around her son and Henry held onto the now sobbing woman in his arms. There was no more moving, the two of them stood perfectly still in the middle of the dance floor, completely content to come emotionally undone in each other arms as the music finished. Emma saw Ruby brush away a tear before she took the picture, a picture that Emma promised herself would get framed and hung in some special place in the house.

**Oh the wars would all be over**

**'Cause she'd raise us all as friends**

**And no one would ever wonder just how much she wanted them**

**We'd walk on grass that's greener**

**And the dishes would all be cleaner**

**If the world had a mother like mine**

**Oh like mine**

When the music had stopped completely Regina pulled away from her son just enough for Henry to brush some of the tears away from her face.

"If I had known you were cry that hard I would have picked a different song." No teenager likes to cry in front of his mother, but Henry was trying to put on a brave face, but he knew full well that he had tears in his eyes too.

"I assure you that they are very happy tears." Regina reached up and affectionately touched her son's face, "because I am a very lucky woman who has more goodness and love in her life than she deserves. Even before Emma showed up, you were always the best thing in my life Henry and you may not be little anymore, but damn it if you aren't still my little boy."

Henry smiled and cleared his throat, trying not to cry anymore. He leaned over and kissed his mother's forehead, "I'll always be your little boy, I think we both know that. And even when you thought I didn't, I always loved you." Henry let his mother hug him once more before he took a step back and let Emma take his place.

"You ok?" The blonde was still misty eyed herself, but Regina still had very fresh tears streaming down her face.

"I screwed up a lot of things in my life, but the one thing I did right is him." Regina said it like she was trying to convince herself and Emma had to smile.

"You absolutely did right by him, no one will ever question that Regina. Now if you think you can hold it together, I'd like to dance with my wife." Emma quickly waved her hand over Regina face and her make up was back to being perfect. Emma rarely used magic, for that matter no one in the family really used magic unless it was needed and Emma made an executive decision that the make up pouring down Regina's face needed to be fixed.

Once the brides were situated Emma nodded to Henry who took his seat at the piano and got the band ready to play. After a day full of over emotional songs Emma was glad they picked a more upbeat song to dance too. Henry led the band in and soon music filled the backyard.

**She hails from Boston**

**She hates the sound that goodbyes make**

**She loves Sundays and champagne**

**She can't stand the winter, she can't stand anything she can't change, she can't change**

**She is whatever she wants to be, she is a little of everything, mixed up, so tough in a beautiful way**

**She's got the world at her fingertips, she makes beauty look effortless**

**And I want everything she is she is she is**

**Oh I want everything she is**

**Well we talk for hours but she wrote the book on hard to get**

**No it don't matter what I say**

**I could buy her flowers but that's just too cliché to impress a girl like her but you know I kinda like it that way**

**She is whatever she wants to be, she is a little of everything, mixed up, so tough in a beautiful way**

**She's got the world at her fingertips, she makes beauty look effortless**

**And I want everything she is, she is, she is, she is oh she is**

**And all I think about and I can't do without the good, the bad, the somewhere in between**

**Oh because I want everything she is.**

**Whatever she wants to be she's a little everything, mixed up so tough, in a beautiful way**

**She is whatever she wants to be, she is a little of everything, mixed up, so tough in a beautiful way**

**She's got the world at her fingertips, she makes beauty look effortless**

**And I want everything she is she is she is**

**Cause I want everything she is she is she is cause I want everything she is she is**

**Oh yeah**

The music faded out and from his place at the piano Henry was certain he could see a bubble of white light surrounding his mothers. True love really was the most beautiful thing to witness.

**Pretty sure I made myself tear up writing that. Hopefully it added to the story and you all liked it. I might do one more wedding chapter or I might leave it there an move on… thoughts? Reviews?**


	6. The Honeymooners

**Sorry for the wait guys, I got caught up with another story and finishing school up for the summer. I decided to move on from the wedding party and move into honeymoon territory so sexy times are ahead and truth be told writing those scenes kept me pretty busy so that is my other excuse for this being a tad over due of an update (they are much harder to write then they should be). Anyway, on with the show.**

Emma wasn't sure how it happened, but somehow Regina had convinced her that using magic to get to their honeymoon destination in Greece would be better than actually traveling by plane. They had figured out long ago how to leave town without losing their memories so they could leave by means of magic or by simply crossing the town limit by car. The decision to make Greece their honeymoon location was more of a surprise then it was a mutual decision. Regina had presented Emma with the reservation paper work for a villa right on the water front that had private access to just about everything. Emma almost fainted; no one had ever splurged so much on her for any vacation and this was more than she ever could have hoped for, so naturally she said yes when Regina asked if it was alright that she made the plans without Emma's opinion. Emma knew that Regina was simply trying to spoil her wife and Emma decided that she liked being spoiled every now and then. With her parents offering to take care of Henry for two weeks, both women were free to enjoy themselves and really celebrate their marriage.

When they had hugged and kissed Henry goodbye, they were off and within a matter of minutes they were standing in front of the villa that Regina had booked for the next two weeks. Emma forgot how draining magic was, even under the best of circumstances so Regina was about ready to pass out when they arrived and even Emma had to admit that she could go for a nap. They put their bags away and unpacked quickly before spreading out on the king sized bed in the master bedroom. Emma wasn't sure how long they had been asleep, but when she woke up Regina was no longer lying next to her. She pushed herself out off the bed and walked into the living room and saw Regina standing on the deck outside, looking out over the water. Emma quietly moved outside and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist.

"You should have woken me up"

"You needed your rest."

"Are we going to be doing something later that will require me to be well rested?" Regina could feel Emma smirking as she kissed the base of her neck and the brunette turned around in her wife's embrace so that they were nose to nose.

"Well I did promise Henry and your mother that we would call and check in once we were settled." Emma pouted at Regina's response.

"What about after we call them?"

"I thought maybe we'd make lunch, maybe go swimming." Regina handed Emma her cell phone and as Emma hit the proper buttons needed to call home Regina leaned in a whispered into her ear. "But after all that, I'm going to fuck you on every single surface of this house…twice." Regina calmly walked away from Emma as the blonde held the phone to her ear in a state of shock.

"Emma?" Emma was snapped back into reality when she heard her mother's voice on the other end of the call.

"He…Hey, Regina reminded me that we said we would call and check in once we got settled. We just woke up from a nap."

"That isn't a code for something dirty is it?"

"What no, we were tired from travel…the dirty part comes later." Emma could hear her mother groan at her sexual comment and it made her laugh.

"Emma no mother wants to know about her child having sex, with anyone."

"Well no child wants to see their parents in bed together, but here we are and now we are all uncomfortable. Any chance Henry is around?"

"Hold on." Snow called for her grandson and soon Emma heard the voice on the other end of the call change.

"Hey mom."

"Hey kid, you staying out of trouble?"

"You've been gone for two hours, what kind of trouble do you think I would have gotten into in that time frame?"

"You are my son so I'm not sure."

"Where's mom?"

"I think she's putting her swim suit on, want to say hi?"

"I'll wait until she's done. Is the villa nice?"

"This whole set up is just mind blowing kid, seriously, private deck, huge rooms, the water is right here and we even have a hot tub on the deck."

"Cool. Um, listen would it be ok if I stayed at the mansion while you guys are gone?"

"Not by yourself."

"Grandma said that if you said ok, they would stay here with me."

"Hold on Henry." Emma pulled away form the phone and yelled for Regina. A second later Emma turned around to see Regina wearing a two-piece swimsuit that left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

"You bellowed darling?"

"Your son wants to stay at the mansion while we are gone."

"So he's my son now?" Regina pushed Emma back until she was sitting in one of the lounge chairs and Regina was straddling her waist.

"My parents said they would stay with him." Regina wasn't going to make this easy and was kissing Emma's beck while she spoke.

"They aren't sleeping in our bed." Emma tried to focus back on Henry, but Regina wasn't helping matters.

"Henry, let…let me talk to grandma."

"Hi Emma."

"Hey, look it's fine if you guys want to stay there with him, but Regina says no sleeping in our bedroom, use one of the guest bedrooms."

"Emma, it's not like we are going to have sex in your bed or anything."

"I know you aren't going to have sex in our bed, but…" Regina was having enough of this conversation and knew a sure fire way to end it and go back to what she really wanted to do on her honeymoon. Regina grabbed the phone from Emma's hands and spoke very clearly to her one time step-daughter turned mother in law.

"Snow, you might not have sex in that bed, but we do, frequently. And let's just say those extra 20 minutes we spent trying to find Emma's swim suit, we weren't actually looking for it and I didn't have time to change the sheets. Enjoy that mental image and don't sleep in our bed. Talk to you soon, my love to Henry." Regina hung up the phone and gave it back to Emma.

"Regina, that was really gross and so fucking hot." Emma took her phone and put it on the table next to them and resumed making out with Regina. After about five minutes of dry-humping, Emma pulled back slightly.

"So what about that whole fucking me on every surface of this house twice. When does that start?" Regina smirked and without warning snaked her hand down the front of Emma's impossibly tight jeans until she found exactly what she was looking for.

"Is the good Sheriff eager for something to happen?"

"Damn it Regina don't…don't tease."

"Well, I'm sorry dear, but you're simply going to have to tell me what it is that you want." Regina like teasing Emma and playing dumb was just too much fun when Emma was in this state.

"I want…" Regina ran her fingers up and down the thin material of underwear that was soaking wet and separating her from being inside Emma.

"Say it." Regina commanded and it damn near sent Emma over the edge.

"Fuck me." Regina smirked and with impossibly fast speed, slipped past Emma's underwear and was knuckle deep into her wife before Emma could even take another breath.

"As you wish." Regina started working at a frantic pace and without much effort Emma was soon screaming Regina name as she hit her climax and started to come down of her high. Emma mentally thanked Regina for choosing a honeymoon location so remote that the nearest person was miles away from them. Regina slowly removed her fingers from Emma and brought them to her mouth and licked them clean, an act that made Emma's eyes go wide with lust. Emma pulled Regina to her and resumed making out with her and the blonde was surprised that she liked tasting herself on Regina's lips and tongue. Not that it was something she wasn't used to experiencing, but Emma never tired of tasting the two of them together. When Emma's breathing had evened out she sat up and started kissing down Regina's chest until the swimsuit blocked her path.

"This is coming off and then it's your turn." Regina didn't know what was hotter: the speed that Emma took her top of or the swift movement that resulted in Emma flipping Regina so that now the blonde was one top.

**So If figure I'll do a few honeymoon/sexy times chapters before our ladies head home and resume normal life. Any suggestions or requests of what you want to see, just let me know in reviews.**


	7. Top vs Bottom

**Sorry for the delay all. I just moved apartments and my parents were in town for a week so I've been busy, but I figured I could set aside time to write about two gorgeous women having sex on their honeymoon ;-) Anyway, here is a new chapter.**

Emma loved her life at home. She loved her parents and her son, and of course Regina, more than anything, but Emma figured out one very important thing while on her honeymoon: she really enjoyed walking around naked. Regina was making good on her promise to have sex with Emma on every possible service in the villa. Not to say that they didn't go out and enjoy the wonders that the villa and Greece had to offer, but Emma knew they could always come back to Greece, but having two weeks of uninterrupted sex with her wife would likely never happen again. They had been at the villa for about a week and at the present moment she could have cared less if she and Regina ever made it back outside to see the sights let alone the light of day. Regina had been teasing Emma all morning and it was driving the blonde crazy.

"Are you going to keep teasing me or are you going to actually do something?" Regina stopped her hand. They were still in bed and for the last hour Regina had been running her hand done Emma's spine, around the curve of her ass and dipping down between her legs, just enough to get Emma worked up into a state of hyper-arousal. .

"Well I suppose I could stop if you'd like." Regina pulled her hand away completely and she was certain that she heard Emma whimper at the sudden loss of contact.

"Like hell you will." Emma turned over and in the same movement, pushed herself up so that she was now hovering above Regina.

"You just can't stand me being on top can you?" Regina smirked as Emma ran her hands all over Regina's body.

"Face it baby, the only time your on top is when I let you top me." Emma kissed her way down Regina's neck and peppered kisses all over her chest.

"I'm not the bottom." Regina was trying very hard to not be affected by Emma's kisses and touches, but it was impossible to deny that she was just as turned on as Emma was.

"You walk around town with this big bad attitude and everyone thinks that the all powerful Madame Mayor must be the one in charge in the bedroom, but if they only knew who calls the shots when that door closes at night." Emma ran her hands up and down Regina's toned legs and stopped just shy of the part of Regina that she desperately wanted to touch, but she had to prove a point to her wife first. Regina was by then squirming and trying to do anything she had to do to get Emma to actually touch her.

Emma kept her hand just close enough that Regina could feel it, but she absolutely refused to give Regina the release she wanted until Regina said the magic words. "Come on baby, just say it and I'll give you exactly what you want." Emma spoke directly into Regina's ear in a low voice that drove her wife mad and it made Regina all the more desperate.

"Emma."

"I know what my name is darling. Just say it and I'll make you come so hard you won't be able to speak." Emma ran her fingers up and down the spot that Regina wanted her the most, coating her fingers in wetness as she did so.

"I'm…" Regina was having a hard time saying anything in proper English and she already didn't want to say what Emma was trying to coax out of her.

"Say it Regina."

Regina was past the point of being able to hold out for much longer so she blurted out exactly what Emma wanted to hear.

"I'm bottom, you top." Emma smiled at Regina's inability to talk in anything other than short grunts of words and with a smirk on her lips she finally gave Regina the contact she wanted, burying two fingers into her wife. Emma sucked at the base of Regina's neck as she worked her fingers in and out of her wife and a feverish pace.

"More." Regina blurted out and Emma smiled as she added a third finger and the sound Regina made when she did made the smirk on her face grow.

"Stop fighting it Regina and let go, I got you." Regina's body went rigid and convulsed as her orgasm ripped through her body. Emma kept her pace and rode the orgasm out with Regina, only stopping when Regina started panting hard.

"You ok baby?" Emma removed her hand and Regina's body twitched slightly as a result. Regina nodded her head, but said nothing in response to Emma's question.

"I told you, you wouldn't be able to talk afterwards." Regina smiled and pulled Emma into a heated kiss before pulling back slightly.

"I fear I might not be able to walk either." Emma wrapped her arms around Regina;s waist and pulled her close.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to stay in bed until we leave to go home. One week in bed, doctors orders."

"You aren't a doctor dear."

"Are you telling me that you want to get out of this bed?" Regina turned around snuggled into Emma's chest. "Never."


	8. Finally Free

**Sorry for the wait again everyone. I had to fly home to tend to some family issues and it's been crazy busy for me. Anyway, as for the story, my thinking is to try and move the story along a bit. So for this chapter I am having the ladies come home from the their honeymoon because I have a little surprise in store for Regina. I figure if she surprised Emma with the honeymoon, Emma gets to give her a surprise wedding gift.**

The morning they left Greece it took Emma at least two hours to convince Regina that they would make time for themselves to go on vacations like this one again and that they really had to go home.

"I'm sure the town is doing perfectly fine without me in my office and I'm sure your father is doing is job at least well enough to maintain some sort of order."

"You know, if I squint really hard at the comment it almost sounds like a compliment."

"I assure you I didn't mean it as one." Emma rolled her eyes and zipped the suitcase on the bed shut.

"Sure you didn't. Now come on, we need to get home."

"Why all the rush in getting home all of a sudden? Didn't you enjoy your time here alone with me?" Emma walked right into that one and she had to play it off carefully.

"You know good and well, that I loved these last two weeks. I don't think we wore clothes the entire time we were here." Regina snaked her arms around the blonde's waist and kissed the base of her wife's neck.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Never, I rather enjoyed spending weeks of my life completely naked, but we have to go home because I have a wedding present to give you." Regina's eyebrows arched and she laughed.

"A wedding present?"

"Well, I figured it's only fair since you did all this for me."

"Pretty sure the honeymoon wasn't just for you my love. You didn't have to get me something special, I told you as long as you showed up for the wedding I would perfectly happy."

"All the same, I think this surprise you're gonna like."

"I hate surprises."

"I know." Emma grabbed the last bag and put it next to the one she had just finished packing and with one more glance around at the house she and Regina agreed that they were all set to go home. Regina used her magic to transport them back to the mansion and Regina was little surprised to not hear her son or her in laws moving around the house.

"They aren't here." Emma answered her wife's question before she had the chance to ask it.

"Let me guess. They are helping you with this surprise of yours." Emma smiled and nodded her head.

"Now come on, I told them we'd meet them down there as soon as we got home." Emma was all but pulling Regina out the front door and toward Regina's car.

"Well, now I know you are up to something if you are willingly taking my car over your death trap." Emma let that dig go and got Regina settled into the passenger seat before getting behind the wheel. She handed Regina a sleep mask and Regina eyed it with a confused look on her face.

"Just put it on and no peeking." Regina took the mask and looked at Emma again as if to question if this was really necessary.

"Yes, it's really necessary." Regina rolled her eyes, but complied with Emma's request and put the mask over her eyes, effectively blinding her for the drive through town. Emma took several turns that she really could have avoided in order to throw Regina off. After about town minutes of aimlessly driving near the town border Emma finally parked the car.

"I'll come get you, keep the mask on." Emma went around the car and helped Regina out of her seat and walked her wife towards the area her parents and son where waiting for them.

"Emma, I might not be able to see, but I can still smell and I have a pretty good idea of where we are based on my olfactory senses alone."

"Doesn't matter, you still don't know what we are doing here." Emma moved Regina through the slightly uneven terrain and finally stopped. Emma lifted the mask off Regina face and Regina could now see a beautiful young house trotting slowly around the enclosure behind the stable.

"He's beautiful, but did you really drag me away from Greece to look at horse?"

"Not look at." Regina turned around to see David, Snow and Henry all standing a few feet behind them and Snow held a riding helmet out to Regina. "Ride." Regina looked to her wife for an explanation and Emma smiled and pointed to the horse.

"You always talk about how much you loved to ride. I thought it was time to make some more happy memories surrounding riding horses and these stables."

"So you bought me riding sessions?" Emma shook her head and physically turned Regina around so that they were both facing the young horse.

"No, I bought you a horse." Regina turned around fast in her wife's arms so that they were nose to nose.

"You bought me a horse?"

"I did." Emma just barely got the words out before Regina kissed her hard. Regina grabbed the helmet from Snow's hands and while she could have easily walked through the gate, she instead climbed over the fence and into the enclosure. Emma laughed at her parent's faces as Regina climbed the fence like a teenager, losing all her mayor resolve and instead enjoyed the prospect of doing something she loved doing as a child. Regina kept the helmet in her hand as she stood still a few feet from the animal. The horse had seen her coming and was already moving towards Regina, eager for the chance to investigate this new person. The horse stopped about a foot away from Regina and the mayor ran her hand gently over the horse's head. As Regina ran her hand all the way down the animal's face to the edge of his nose the horse nudged the hand and moved even closer to Regina. Emma watched with fascination as the horse let Regina stroke it and rest her head against it's own. David stood directly behind his daughter and Snow stood on the other side of him with Henry.

"I've never her seen her like this before. I mean she's had really peaceful moments before, but the look on her face is one I have never seen in all our time together."

"Horses are amazing creatures Emma, they become very in touch with their rider. They understand each other on a level that escapes most humans and it's like they already know what's hurt you and they are going to make it better." Emma listened and watched as Regina kept her head rested against the horse's and they both seemed totally content.

"What do you think he knows about what hurt her?" David looked up to see the horse move his head so that his neck rested on Regina's shoulder and from the angle David stood at, it looked like the horse was hugging Regina closer to him.

"Everything. I think he knows everything." Emma wasn't sure if she felt bad that those things happened or touched that an animal could sense that long ago felt heartache, but either way she watched as Regina backed away from the horse just enough to put the helmet on her head. In one swift movement Regina had hoisted herself up onto the horse's back and after getting used to feeling a horse underneath her again Regina took the reigns in her hand and led the horse around the enclosure. Once she had a feel for the horse she told Henry to open the other gate that opened out to a huge stretch of land that could easily be used to run a horse. Regina was still for a moment and Emma could see the smile on her face as she flicked the reigns, resulting in the horse taking off in a slight gallop. Once Regina reached the end of the clearing she turned the horse around and after shifting her body forward slightly she and the horse took off in a powerfully fast gallop. As she ran that horse around the clearing like a kid who just got handed her first pony, the rest of the family watched from their place near the fence. Henry asked to go closer and Emma warned to stay out of the horse's way, knowing full well that Regina would see Henry and not let anything hurt him.

"She looks like she's 18 years old all over again." Snow pointed out as she watched Regina.

"She certainly looks happy." David added and his wife shook his head.

"It's more than that. Her father encouraged her riding, Daniel, encouraged her period, but One by one Cora took those things away. She forced Regina's hand in pushing away the only parent that had the capacity to love her and you know what she did to Daniel. After all that, I never thought she'd ever have that same carefree air about her, but it's there now. She finally got back everything Cora took away. She looks happy sure, but it's more than that…she looks free."

Emma looked up to see Regina get down off the horse and carefully show Henry how to handle the animal. Being able to teach Henry about horses as her father had taught her made the smile on Regina's face grow to the point where Emma was certain her face would crack. Her mother was right: while you could say that that was the smile of a happy woman, Emma knew better. It took far too many years, but after what felt like a lifetime of waiting Regina finally felt free and this time no one would take it away.

**Sorry for the wait you guys, things have been crazy at home with family issues, but I wanted to sneak this in before I moved onto more family stuff in the story. I clearly have zero knowledge of horses so forgive any incorrect bits of info, I looked up what I could find, but that wasn't much. I have the next chapter planned out in my head, so when I get the chance it'll be coming your way so just stay with me on this. Thanks again.**


	9. Perfect Storm

Emma and Regina had been home for about a month and everyone had more or less fallen back into their everyday schedules. The school year had started again so Henry was back at school during the day while his mothers were both at work. This particular morning Emma was trying to catch up with her paperwork and she was just about to take a break to grab lunch and possibly peak in on Regina. Bringing her wife lunch was a good way to Emma to sneak a few minutes alone with Regina everyday and the last few days Regina had been acting…well odd. Emma couldn't pinpoint what Regina was doing that struck her as odd, but she knew something was most definitely up with her wife. Regina claimed that she was simply fighting off a cold and that that could easily explain her fatigue. Emma knew better than to push Regina on this, because in all honesty, Emma had no other explanation for Regina's odd behavior so she figured she would wait and see if things got better on their own.

The phone rang at the office and shook Emma out of her daydreaming as her father answered the phone. "Sherriff's Office, how can I help you? Oh hey Ruby. Sure, hold on." David hit a button on his phone and pointed to the phone on Emma's desk.

"Ruby on line 1 for you, sounded important." Emma picked up the receiver and nestled it between her shoulder and her ear.

"What's up Rubes?"

"Is Regina feeling alright?"

"She's been feeling kind of off the last week or so, but she thought she was just fighting off a cold or the flu or something. Why?" Emma was concerned as to what had prompted her best friend to call her and ask after her wife's wellbeing.

"Well she came in to grab lunch about 20 minutes ago and in that time she's run to the bathroom twice and every time I ask her if she alright she bursts into tears." Emma threw her jacket on and started searching for her keys while still talking to Ruby.

"Is she still there now?"

"Yep, I gave her some ginger ale to help her stomach, but Emma are you sure she's ok because I have never seen her this pale before."

"I'm on my way to come get her, just keep and eye on her till I get there." Emma hung up the phone and immediately found her keys.

"Everything alright?" David questioned as Emma started to leave.

"Sounds like that flu finally caught up with Regina, I'm gonna go take her home." Emma made the quick drive over to the diner in record time and as she walked in the front door she didn't even have to ask Ruby where her wife was because as soon as she stepped into the diner Emma could see her wife sitting in the corner booth with her head resting in her hands. Emma went over and crouched down next to the booth and rubbed Regina's shoulder to get her attention. Regina turned her head slightly, just enough to see Emma looking very concerned.

"Hello dear."

"Hey. Ruby called me and said you weren't feeling very well."

"Not to sound dramatic, but I am quite positive I'm dying." Emma felt bad for laughing, but Regina was the worst patient when she was sick.

"Well, how about we get you home then?" Emma stood up and helped Regina out of the booth. Regina took a few steps before reaching out and grabbed Emma's arm. Emma saw Regina stumble in her step slightly and before she had much of a warning Regina's legs gave out and Emma was left to catch her wife before she hit the ground. Emma was quick and managed to gather Regina up in her arms before she hurt herself, but that fact that her wife was now basically unconscious in her arms was alarming to say the least. By now Ruby was standing next to Emma asking if she could help.

"Help me get Gina in the car and then call the hospital and tell them I'm coming in with her and she unconscious." Ruby help Emma get Regina into the car and as she speed away Ruby was already on the phone with the hospital. Emma came screeching into the hospital loading bay and with no regard for the car, she grabbed Regina and stormed into the ER yelling for help. Dr. Whale was waiting for her and quickly helped Emma get Regina on a gurney that was quickly wheeled into an exam room. Emma watched as they put an oxygen mask on Regina and got ready to hang fluids. Whale ordered blood work to be done and once he gave Regina the once over he turned to Emma.

"We'll know more after the blood work gets back, but it looks like she got severely dehydrated. That coupled with the exhaustion just caused her body to shut down. Nothing too severe and after we get her levels back up I'm sure she'll feel much better."

"Thanks." Whale left to go run the blood work and Emma sat down in the chair next to the make shift bed Regina was still laying on. She had called her parents and told them they would need to grab Henry and take him home. Emma assumed that they would be allowed to go home once Regina woke up so she didn't feel the need to tell her parents much more about what had happened.

"Emma?" Emma shoved her phone back into her pocket and stood next to Regina and ran her fingers through her wife's hair.

"Hey there. You know if you wanted me to sweep you off your feet, there were easier ways."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pull you away from work."

"It's not a big deal, besides I kind of have an in with the mayor." Emma winked and Regina rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yes, well, I think the mayor would like to go home now." Emma had to push Regina back don toward the pillows as her wife tried to get up.

"Not until they are done getting fluids in you and besides Whale is still running the blood work. He said that if nothing is wrong we can leave after that, but for right now you need to relax and rest."

"Henry?"

"Is with my parents at the house."

"Emma, really I feel much better and I want to go home." Regina sat up in the bed and was about to reach for the IV when Whale came back in.

"Hold your horses Regina, no need to get dramatic and start ripping out IVs."

"Well then perhaps you would be so kind as to let me go home. Tell my wife I'm fine so we can go make sure my in-laws haven't let Henry make popcorn for dinner again."

"Once Regina, they did that once." Whale waved both women to settle down and after marking a few things down he looked at Regina.

"I want you to wait until those fluids run out and then you are free to go, but not a second before then."

"Wait, if she can leave so soon, why did she faint to begin with. Healthy people do not faint." Emma questioned and Regina had to admit she was mildly curious as to why she fainted as well.

"It's what I said before, mix of dehydration and exhaustion was the perfect storm. The full blood panel won't be back in to me until tomorrow, but the basic tests that I can run right away ruled out a lot of scary things, so rest assured Regina is perfectly healthy."

"See, I told you I was fine." Emma rolled her eyes at Regina and thanked Whale for his help.

"I'll send a nurse in to undo the IV in a few minutes. Take care of yourself Regina and watch the dehydration. Pregnant women need to drink a large amount of water." Whale walked out of the room and Regina shot a pointed glare at Emma.

"Wonderful, I'm not dying so let's get the nurse to get in here so we can go home." Emma was still in a state of shock, as most women would be if they were told their wife was pregnant.

"Regina. Darling. Love of my life. Did you hear what Whale just said?"

"Yes he said that once I was done with IV we could go home and to stay hydrated because pregnant…oh." Realization finally hit Regina and she looked to Emma for an explanation. Emma wordlessly dashed into the hallway and saw Whale walking towards his office. The blonde ran up to him and grabbed his lab coat and spun him around to face her.

"Did you literally just walk in, announce that my wife is pregnant and then walk away?"

"I assumed you knew."

"How is that even possible, we're both women?"

"So I gathered Sheriff. You should ask your wife how things like this work in our world. Love is a very powerful thing, especially when both parties have magical capabilities."

"You're telling me that I got Regina pregnant."

"So it would seem. Congratulations Sheriff. Have Regina call my office for prenatal appointments when she is feeling up for it." The doctor walked away from Emma like this was average, everyday news. Emma staggered back to Regina's exam room to find her wife putting her jacket back on.

"What did he say?" Emma didn't know what to say as she was still in a bit of a daze, but her first instinct was to grab Regina by the collar, pull her to her feet and kiss her hard.

"I take it the talk with Whale went well then."

"You're gonna have a baby." Emma let her hand rest on Regina's still flat stomach and Regina swore the smile on Emma's face would cause her alabaster skin to crack under the pressure.

"No, we are going to have a baby." Regina put her hand over Emma's and neither of them could hide the tears in their eyes.

As they walked back to the squad car Regina was the first to say anything more on the matter.

"Can we make one promise about this baby before we start getting caught up in baby fever?"

"Name it."

"We aren't naming it after anymore family members. Henry is the only child I want us to have that shares a family name."

"You just are afraid it's gonna be a girl and my mother would want her name in there somewhere."

"I neither admit nor deny that such a thought even crossed my mind." Emma rolled her eyes and got in the car, quickly putting it in gear. "Let's go home and get you settled while we try and think of ways of telling people about this that won't cause them to faint."

"It's not my fault that you mother fainted after we announced our engagement."

"Regina, they caught us in bed together and you blurted it out, how is that not your fault."

"Maybe it's a little bit my fault, but in all seriousness, they should have knocked."

"Whatever you say babe, whatever you say."


End file.
